What I Never Knew
by xState of Grace
Summary: Nineteen year old Isabella Swan moves to Pittsburgh to go to college. She re-kindles her friendship with Jessica Stanley, but then meets the strangest boy who she thought was Jacob Black. Isabella and Nathan then embark on a journey to find the real Nathan, and the real Isabella and why she was sent to Pittsburgh. ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Bella POV**_

My hands slipped gently into my pockets, as the lady gave me back my plane ticket. "Thanks." I murmured, grabbing my bag and shoving it into the tube, heading for the terminal. "Enjoy your flight, Miss Swan!" She sounded so perky and happy; I never would have thought that a flight attendant would be so... happy?

"Hm, thanks, I guess." I looked at Terminal 4, which was my flight to Pittsburgh. I heard a familiar voice calling me... Alice.

"Bella, Bella?!" I turned my head, and she ran over to me and human speed.

"You forgot this. Your bracelet, from Jake... and Edward." She bit her lip and turned away for a second. I held her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault he left, Alice." I wiped my eye, and smiled. She gave me a courteous smile, as I headed to the plane. "Bye, Bella!" She waved, and laughed. Was this the last I would see of Forks?

Yes.

Would I miss it?  
HELL NO!

I sat down, and shoved my back-pack on the floor, under my seat, as an almost twin Barbie came down the aisle.

"Um, excuse, me. Are you sat here?" She batted her giant fake eyelashes, and I just nodded, opening my copy of Romeo and Juliet, ignoring her enormously squeaky mouse like voice. Then her Barbie tiwn walked down the aisle, and I smirked.

"Fancy meeting 2 Barbies on your trip to Pittsburgh!" I said, they just sat and glared at me, then getting out mirrors, and applying the ugliest of lipstick.

"Want some, you might need it." Barbie 1 patted my shoulder and handed me the ridiculously pink stick, and a mirror.

"I'll pass. Chapped lips are so in season, right now." I murmured and turned back to my book, as they frowned and laughed. I just chuckled to myself, as my phone vibrated.

"Alice, again?" A wispy voice answered the phone, definitely not Alice.

"Bella, please. Don't go." Edward. I knew it, he didn't want me to go, but he wasn't going to stop me, so I just hung up, and turned it off.

"Someone got an admirer?" Barbie 2 leaned over the first Barbie to talk to me. I just chuckled, again, and returned to Romeo and Juliet. The only true love story in life.

"Just an ex-boyfriend, girls. Don't lose your marbles." I just smirked behind my book, letting the mystery of the comment flourish.

"Okay..." They just turned on their Black-Berries and began to text with those awfully loud keys. I just wanted to snatch them out of their hands and throw them off of the plane, then turn and cackle in their faces, but my fantasy would only be ruined by smelly lip-gloss and awful, strangling, body spray!

_***Pittsburgh, 2 hours later***_

Finally, the fresh smelling air, the silence of non-chewing gum, and a taxi. That stunk of smoke...

Great for my health, hey.

I dumped my bag on campus, and went out on the town, into a couple of shops, where I saw the most amazing hoodies, for $8 each! I had to have one.

No, I didn't. Did I?

NO!

Then, as I walked into a coffee shop, I saw a boy. It wasn't in-ordinary to see a boy, but this boy, rang a bell. I couldn't but a name with a face, as I felt like I had only known him, in another life, perhaps, before-life? Or were our souls floating in space together, before either mine or his came down, and we were born. It wasn't a romantic sight, more of an "I know you!" sight. I couldn't exactly go up to him, and ask him if he knows me, because that would be weird. That would be really weird.

He glanced at me, and then returned to a newspaper. None of the people I knew read newspapers, minus Jasper. I frowned then turned to the lady.

"Cappuccino to go, please," I handed her a $5 bill, and then gave her a slight smile.

"I have to get back to campus, that's why it's to go, thank you." I looked over at the boy again, as he pushed the chair back from the table and scrunched the paper up in his hand, before dropping it on the café floor. I jumped as he pushed the chair back. His face looked so stern and angry. There was not much I could do, now, so I left it, took my coffee and walked back to campus.

"Bella? Where have you been?" Jess looked so angry, as she looked down at my coffee. "Ugh. Explain in the morning, I'm too tired to hear the long-winded explanation, now." She flopped into the bed beside mine, and wrapped herself up into the covers.

"Night, Jess." Jess had to go to Pittsburgh College after her mum and dad split up in the fall, and she didn't want to stay in Forks.

"Night, Bella." she murmured into her covers, before her light snoring took over the silence of the room.

"Mmkay." I sat down on the bed, and knocked my Vans off, before curling up into the bed, and falling asleep.

"BELLA?! BELLA?!" I screamed loudly, blowing Jessica's hair back, screaming herself. "I thought you were dead, Miss Swan, you have been sleeping for ages. By the way, you owe me a million; I covered for you at class." She folded her arms over her over-sized chest and glared at me.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" I yawned, and looked at her. "Jess, I really don't feel-.." I ran to the bathroom, before vomiting up all the coffee. She held my hair back and gave me a bottle of water and a strip of minty gum.

"Last time I have coffee before bed, and then sleep for 24 hours." I laughed and took the gum, smiling and chuckling. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, definitely." We smiled at each-other. I think that was the first sincere moment we have ever shared, as she was in love with my boyfriend before I had even met him! What possessed me to come to Pittsburgh, I don't know, but the way Jess chose me, over Angela and Mike, and even Tyler, was super sweet.

"I'm thinking about going into town, over the weekend, you know?" Jess said, twirling her hair round her index finger, super engaged in something, or other. "Uh, Jess? Can I come, if I'm feeling better?" She nodded and smiled, before grabbing her bag and a couple of pain-killers. "I'm going down to the Introduce Yourself bonfire, wanna come?" She flashed a grin at me, and I got up, before chewing up the gum, and taking a large sip of the water Jess had given me. Was this the budding friendship of Jessica Stanley, and I...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything, I am only playing around with the Characters from both Abduction, 2011, and Twilight, 2009-2012.**

***Chapter 2* -Jessica POV.**

It was 8; the sound of all the girls getting ready was already giving me grief. I held my ears in pain, after Isabella walked back in, in her slim, LBD. **(A/N: Leather Black Dress, not to be confused with Little Black Dress)**

"Like it? Is it a bit much, Jess?" She turned slightly to look in the full-length mirror on the back of our door. I just smiled and rolled my eyes, as I handed her my golden plaited belt, so make it less...Goth.

"Yes, it's perfect, Be-Isabella." She glared at me, as I went to say Bella; then I just sighed, and slipped on my blood-red dress, with the lacy skirt. **(A/N: The links to the outfits can be found on my profile :]) **

"Thanks. I know I look a bit, Goth." She looked at me, slightly, and then grabbed her black heels, with the spikes down the heels, which I had gotten her as a PCU present.

As we headed out of the building, a bulky guy was leaning reluctantly on the PCU Girl's campus sign. We looked at each other, and then decided just to pass, wondering whether he would bother us or not. The guy stood up straight, and then looked over at Isabella, then his face began to turn into a smile. I frowned automatically, as the guy began to walk over to us. Bella hesitate, grabbing my arm and stopping.

"Bella?" I glared at the guy, as if he was an ex of hers. "It's me, J-Nathan." She looked up at him as if to say,_ what the hell, dude._

"Sorry, I don't know a Nathan." We laughed and linked arms, before Bella got her land-legs back, and began to walk away from the strange guy trying to talk to Bella. We couldn't even see his face, which made everything even worse.

"What was _that _about?" I said as we reached the club. Bella just shrugged and sighed, before walking through the doors; into the loud atmosphere. II began to wince as my headache progressed. She glanced over at me a couple of times, because I was simply sat on the couch in the corner, flicking of guys like flies. She sauntered over to me, looking quite rough.

"That guy's here, Jess." She pointed at the door, as he walked in. I got up and smoothed my dress down, and pointed carefully to the fire-exit in the corner of the club. She nodded at me as we made our way over to the door. He had already found her, and he wasn't going to stop.

"Bella, please. You do know me." He pleaded for her, more for her to listen, than anything. She flicked her head to glare at him. "Please, Bells. Come with me, and I will tell you _everything._" My eyes widened as she tilted her head in agreement. She blinked slightly, before taking a step towards him. I grabbed her arm, as I was slightly unsure, whether she _actually _knew him, or whether she was being the usual Bella, like the motorcycle Bella. He walked out, as she shook her arm out of my grasp. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"D-don't be long, Bella." I didn't hesitate to say Bella, as I was so worried. She looked back at me and stuck her thumb at me, as she smiled. That was the last time I saw Isabella Swan. 21st October, 2012 at 21:20. **(A/N: Random Date XD)**

***Isabella POV.***

Nathan took me outside. He looked into my eyes, and all I could see was Jacob Black, in those eyes. His eyes took me in, as he led me to a car down the street. His eyes began to look angry. I panicked all of a sudden.

"Isabella? What happened to the Bella I loved?" I looked at the wet pavement and shrugged. "Seriously, Bells." I looked up at him, a tear covering my eye with sadness.

"I wanted a change," I gulped before I could say anything else. "_Nathan..."_ He looked at me, and all I could see was red. He wasn't happy.

"That was _different_, Isabella." He smirked slightly, as he sat in the car beside me. "How?" I asked, rather confused. I felt awful I had left Jessica in the club, but I needed to know who this Nathan was, and why he wanted me.

"My name isn't Jacob Black, Isabella. My name is Nathan Harper. I was found on a missing person's website about 2 years ago, and re-located to Forks, Washington. I was told that I needed to make new friends, and be different. I wasn't easy, you know." He started up the car, as I yanked the seatbelt over my sweating body.

"W-why did you l-lie to me? You could have to-told me the truth, we w-were best friends." I bit my lip, wondering whether I had gone too far with what I had said.

"I couldn't tell you because it's a secret, Bella. You really do look beautiful tonight." He tried to change the subject, but his story covered my mind in confusion.

"Thank you, J-Nathan," I really had to remember that. I sighed, and sat forward a bit, the seatbelt rubbing horribly against my neck. "Sorry, it took over my mind that you were Nathan for a minute." He kept his eyes on the road, but nodded in agreement. "I know, Bella. I know you inside and out." I just nodded back, not exactly knowing what to say. "I know that, Nathan." I bit my lip, because it just didn't sound right. Jacob was Jacob, not Nathan. I was so confused, so I just shut up for a bit, keeping my mind on where we were going. "Where are we going, Nate?" I just kept my eyes on my shoes, clinking the heels, doing a Dorothy.

"Away from here," He parked at campus. "Go get your stuff, meet me here in 20 minutes." I opened the door to a raining atmosphere. I ran to my room, opening the door, and grabbing my clothes and shoving them back into the case. "Bye, PCU." I relaxed, and walked out; slowly sauntering out of the room. I dumped my bag into the car, and sat back down. "Okay, that's it. Let's go." I sighed through my words, making me sound exasperated. "Sure." He turned the engine back on. Was this it? Was this the last of Pittsburgh, and seeing everyone I love...?

Yes?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For this chapter, we focus more on Isabella and Nathan; and their relationship, if you don't like action, I recommend skipping the middle part of the chapter. **

**No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own either Abduction (2011) or the Twilight Saga (2009-2012)**

**Thank you for all the people that have viewed/favourited/followed or reviewed my story, it does mean a lot.**

**Chapter 3-Nathan POV:**

Time. That was all it took; time. Isabella gave me a nervous glance, as my driving picked up. I chuckled under my breath, as she looked from my eyes, at the window.

"Sorry Isabella, when you're trying to get somewhere, you will drive as fast as you can." My voice began to sound more arrogant by the second, making the already uncomfortable girl next to me, even more uncomfortable.

"Please slow down Nathan. Please," she looked as if she was about to vomit, so I slowed. I didn't exactly want vomit in my new BMW.

"Thank you." She motioned a thankful gesture, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"S'alright. I guess." I murmured, as her hand moved to hold mine. I saw her bite her lip cautiously as I swiped back my hand from the hand-break. I shuddered as her cold hand lightly traced my large hand. I pulled over at a motel just out of Pittsburgh.

"Get your bag, we're staying here tonight." I reluctantly waited for her to get out of the car, then got put and slammed my door, making her jump. I chuckled silently.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to scare you." She just shrugged. I took her hand in mine and walked over to her, pulling her body closer to mine. I cupped her cheek and in one swift move, I had her lips on mine. I grinned against her lips, carefully letting her guide herself. She let go, panting as she rested her head on my chest.

"Heartbeat." She smiled, listening to each separate beat, as if it was a masterpiece.

"Heartbeat?" I repeated what she said, confused.

"I didn't get to hear a heartbeat, Nate." She stood up, re-attaching her lips to mine. I just gave in after a couple of seconds, allowing her to take control.

"Let's finish this later, Bells." I took her hand and led her into the motel, as she frowned. I just chuckled as we checked into a room.

**Isabella POV:****  
**

He looked at me kindly, taking in my every move, and feature. I blushed slightly, knowing he was completely checking me out. He took me swiftly into his arms as we reached the room's door. I pushed it open with my back, as my hands were hung tightly around his neck. As the door opened, I leapt up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, not letting my lips part from his.

My eyes opened, shocked, as his hands manoeuvred up my shirt, to take it off. I felt exposed, so I stopped. I began to pant against his exposed chest. He looked at me, knowing I felt insecure.

"It's alright; we don't have to, if you don't want to." He lifted my chin, only reassuring me a whole lot. I cupped his square shaped face with my delicate hands, and kissed him, deeply. He then lied my gently on the bed, not breaking my back in the process, like Edward would. He caressed my face, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Nathan," I decided to call it a day, before anything happened that we would regret.

"Yes, my Bells?" I pushed him away from me, as he asked me.

"Stop, please." He hovered over my body, letting me breath.

"Okay." He got off of me and I just curled up in bed, slowly drifting away.

***The Next Day***

In the morning, he woke me up quite early, with a concerned tone.

"Isabella, we have to go, now." I had only just woken up, and we had to leave. He had already packed my bag up, and told me to do my make-up in the car. I just nodded and sighed, getting up to clean my teeth. As I had finished that, something pulled against my skin, and a hand was clamped around my mouth.

"One word and you die." The husky voiced man whispered in my ear. I squealed, but that wasn't a word; was it? A gun was suddenly pointed up to my temple, making me cringe. I wanted to bite his hand, but the smell of weed made me want to vomit. He then began to caress my face, down to my neck, and then began to kiss it. I then squirmed out of it, but it was no use, he had a grip on me.

"Squirmy one, have we?" The guys laughed, making fun of my innocent squirms. He removed his weed smelling hand off of my mouth, and his lips off of my neck.

"Get off of me." I automatically responded.

"Feisty one we have." One of the guys said, raising his eyebrow.

"Not feisty, confused and startled." He knocked my toothbrush out of my hand and replaced the doorframe leaning on my hip, with his hand, caressing it with all intended care.

"Get OFF OF ME!" I yelled. I used all my energy to get someone to hear and it had to be my Nathan.

"Get off of her!" He held up a small gun, about the size of the one the guy had up to my head, but Nathan's was a black one.

"What happened to Karen, Nathie?" I chocked back a tear.

"Karen? Who is this Karen?" I yelled out, Nathan grabbing me in for a tight hug after they let me go.

"She died, you douche-bag, now leave." He growled. I was still completely baffled to whom Karen actually was, but I knew that if it was important, my baby would tell me.

"Nate." I breathed out heavily against his chest, feeling for some comfort.

"It's alright, babe. I've got you." He held me tight, dropping the gun to the floor, and taking me over to the bed, where our bags were.

"He... He…" I couldn't speak. My words became all baffled, and I stopped.

"I know, baby. I know." He held me tight, healing the places with his kisses; where I would be mentally scarred.

"Who was Karen, Nathan?" I looked up into his deep eyes, and he just shook his head; but I needed to know.

"She as my ex-girlfriend, and the reason I was sent to Forks. Once she died, the company had to keep my identity safe, so they did it that way." I nodded, completely understanding.

"How did she die?" I asked curiously.

"She was shot; I shot her, in a way." I looked away, mortified.

"It won't happen to you; I promise." I snuggled into his chest, letting myself relieve of all the stress; and that had been the first time…

Did I love this man…? Yes.


End file.
